


Thanksgiving challenge

by Casstolemypen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstolemypen/pseuds/Casstolemypen
Summary: This started out on the spn amino as a part of a weekend challenge. a few months late but the boys have their family together for Deans favorite holiday.





	Thanksgiving challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my favorite piece of work i have created but its been a rough few months with next to no inspiration, family and work issues.Trying to get back into it so here's my latest work. Go easy on me with the reviews.

Dean bounced around the kitchen with his pink floral apron fluttering around with him. He was checking the turkey and other side dishes. It was thanksgiving, his new favorite holiday. He was about to have an actual real family holiday for the first time in decades. Cas was back from the empty, Mary was just recently back from the other verse. Dean wasn’t too sure how ether had made it back alive and one piece but he wasn’t gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. Not only was mom and Cas gonna be at the bunker so was Sam (obviously), Gabriel (ugh), Jody and Claire, and bobby. Everyone was bringing a dish to pass. Looking up at the clock, Dean realized everyone would be arriving any time. Sam and Gabe already had the tables moved around into the front rooms in the bunker and set. The back wall counter in the kitchen was already cluttered with dishes. The turkey was cooling and waiting to be carved, the salad and veggies dishes Sam had bought were there, the rolls were Cas’ job and should be just about done. AS he was conducting his inventory Dean heard Sam speaking to someone, ah Jody. He could hear her laughter over something rift in to the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen followed by Claire and Sam. Jody held a smaller bowl while same had the larger one.  
“Hey, Dean.” She held up the bowl and gestured to Sam “I come bearing potatoes and gravy.”  
Dean smiled as Jody put the bowl down next to the other fixins. Dean wrapped her in a bear hug.  
“Great to see ya Jody.”  
Claire’s dish joined the others as dean turned to hug her as well.  
“Hey kiddo.”  
Claire shot him a look pretty close to Sam’s own bitch face.  
The group talked for a while but were interrupted as a frantic Cas ran into the kitchen. Dean had never seem him look so frantic. He reached for his gun out of instinct, aiming towards the floor but ready to kill whatever was after Cas.  
“CAS”  
Cas skidded to a halt and yanked the oven open. He reached in for the pan without a thought. Since returning from the empty he was not yet accustomed to the lack of angel powers. Smoke rose from his hands as the skin burned. With a yelp he dropped the pan on top of the oven, burnt rolls flew across the kitchen. Dean’s hunter mask melted into a face splitting grin as laughter bubbled up from deep within his chest. Cas was staring down as his burnt hands, deep red blush spread across his face.  
“I forgot about the rolls.” He glanced down “And I forgot I am no longer an angel”  
The others all joined in dean’s laughter as a sheepish Cas mumbled something about tasteless molecules. This only served to make them all laugh more. Cas shot dean a disapproving look.

“Why could you not have checked on them? You have been in here all day.”  
“Everyone’s pitchin in Cas. Its how families do holidays.” Dean beamed at knowing he was going to have his whole family together this year, even if some family was more annoying than others. And cue Gabriel appearance behind everyone in the cramped kitchen.  
Dean retuned to checking out all the dishes. He saw the o ne pie that Claire had made and turned to Sam.  
“Sammy, where the pie? Tell me you didn’t forget the pie again!”  
“I, uh…heh—“  
He was interrupted by Gabriel.  
“Have no worries, Samicle, I can make the pies.” A small grin twitched on his lips as four steaming pies appeared on the counter. A pumpkin, cherry, apple, and blueberry. Dean’s mouth watered at the sight of the pies. He eyes the former trickster and then his brother and pointed.  
“You are taste testing them first!”  
“But—“ Sam protested “I don’t even like pie!”  
“He’s your guest!” Dean grouched.  
Sam’s shoulders fell in defeat. He wasn’t gonna win this one.  
“Aw, Dean-o I wouldn’t poison you on the holiday! I wouldn’t want to upset my Sammich!” He leered as Sam, a lollipop hanging out of his mouth.  
Just as the chaos was winding down, heavy boot falls were heard coming down the spiral staircase. Dean still has his pistol in hand and went to investigate. Bobby (also freshly back from the other verse) was making his way into the bunker. His eyes were pointed skyward taking in the immense size of the bunker.  
“Hey there, old man.” Dean startled the older man from his thoughts. “Good to see you.”  
Bobby grumbled something barely intelligible in reply before dean dragged him into a hug. It was followed by hugs from Sam, Cas, and Mary. Once he was finally freed he hefted the paper bag he was holding.  
“Brought some gutrot with me.” A small smile cracked the grumpy veneer he usually held perfectly. Dean took the bottle and placed it in the kitchen by the other more appealing drinks. Dean did a final look through of all the dishes before calling dinner. The turkey was carved, probably by Sam while dean was busy with other things. Next to it sat the stuffing Mary made. She got one of the easier dishes, since her cooking from his child hood all came from a convenience store. Down the line was the mashed potatoes and gravy Jody had brought and mac and cheese and surprise peanut butter pie. Dean couldn’t wait to try that. What was left of Cas’ burnt rolls were stacked on a tray. All of Sam’s veggies had been poured into serving bowls. At the end of the counter were all the amazing looking pies Gabriel had made, still steaming. Dean’s mouth watered at the sight of them, and his stomach turned slightly at the idea of trusting the trickster. The group all grabbed paper plate and filed through the kitchen heaping their plates full to nearly folding in half. They sat down in the front room to enjoy their family all together. Chatter and laughter filled the place. Dean did cave and try Gabe’s pie. Gabe of course had to lord it over him how he didn't poison anyone today. Dean grumbled something about kicking someone's ass.


End file.
